A short
by Nekon
Summary: Iruka wakes to a surprise in the morning. Kakashi (PG13 just in case ppl are sensitive ^^"")


A Short By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
A really short little KakaIru fic, just cause I love the pairing and there's not enough. I also need to get use to writing fics for other fandoms than Gravitation and Fruits basket as of late ^^"". NEW FANDOMS DAMN IT!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Iruka snuffled slightly, twitching as a small feather ghosted over his nose, before drifting down to trace the outline of his lips. He didn't respond much to this movement, though his head unconsciously followed the gentle touch when it moved to the side of his face and towards his ear. As soon as it poked him, he scowled and turned his head away. That didn't work for long and soon the feather was back, twirling circles in the sensitive inner area of his hear, just barely brushing against the small hairs. With a speed that few could avoid, his right hand shot up to knock the offending feather away, in the process rolling to his back and capturing a hand underneath him.  
  
"Hmmm." He murmured, eyes slowly lifting to look blearily around him.  
  
One eye stared back.  
  
Incomprehensively, Iruka stared blankly at it, mind to groggy and slow to process and understand. If his senses had been reporting danger he would have already been in attack stance with his knife ready. However, they reporting absolutely nothing back, so he saw no reason to move any faster than he had to. Plus his students had been real brats the day before and he wanted to sleep damn it! Kakashi should damn well get off him!  
  
...  
  
....  
  
GEEEEEHHH!!!!!  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" He howled as he bolted upright, tugging the blankets as he went to cover himself like some shy virgin, even though he was wearing pajamas.  
  
"Ohayo Iruka-sensei." Kakashi drawled slowly, leaning forward and closing his one visible eye. Iruka got the feeling he was being laughed at.  
  
A grumpy scowl darkened his face as he tried desperately to erase the slight blush that flooded his cheeks at being so close to the other man. He inched a few steps back, feeling his heart rate escalate when Kakashi followed him.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, desperate to draw the attention away from him.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you a good morning." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Oh." Iruka said slowly, nodding woodenly. That explained. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
  
"Why are you in my bed?" He squeaked.  
  
Kakashi slithered, seriously slithered closer. Iruka felt surprisingly close to a mouse being stalked by a snake. He only hoped he would be eaten whole.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you a good morning." Kakashi repeated.  
  
"A good morning." Iruka puppeted.  
  
"Yep." With wide eyes, Iruka watched as Kakashi's head bend, one hand simultaneously raising to pull down the cloth covering his mouth. Momentarily stunned, Iruka took in the surprisingly handsome face that was normally covered save that one expressive eye, but his mind immediately forgot as that same hand moved aside his pajama top and lips bit his neck.  
  
With a howl, Iruka jerked in the constrictive grip, trying to wiggle away.  
  
"Ah ah ahh!" Kakashi whispered, arms tightening around his squirming prey. He leaned down and took another nip, smiling at the unintentional mewl that Iruka released.  
  
"Isn't that a good wake up call?" Kakashi smirked.  
  
Iruka blushed violently, turning his head shyly away so as to not to meet that probing eye. "N-n-no." He stuttered.  
  
"Oh?" Kakashi leaned in and slowly pressed their foreheads together. Iruka's eyes widened and he couldn't pull his gaze away, feeling trapped. Kakashi started to lean in, and almost immediately, the smaller man moved his face away. Kakashi's eyebrow raised, but he readily took the challenge on.  
  
Kakashi affectionately nuzzled his face against Iruka's check, before twisted suddenly and with out warning to meet their lips together.  
  
Iruka jerked, his eyes widening in shock and hair standing on end. The other man didn't seem to perturbed by the not so promising response, and instead put to work all his skill. It took a few seconds, but slowly Iruka relaxed into the kiss, even leaning up a bit to deepen it. Content, Kakashi let it linger for a few more seconds before moving back and taking in the befuddled teacher below him.  
  
Iruka's dazed eyes looked back as he breathed quickly and just he slightest bit heavily. Satisfied, Kakashi rested his full weight against the smaller body underneath him and burrowed his face into Iruka's neck, unable to resist giving it a small nip, and revealing in the small after shock it caused.  
  
Slowly coming back to himself, Iruka strained to get a hand free in order to bash the other man on the head. Just as he was preparing to bring his hand down, Kakashi gave a deep contented sigh and seemed to fall asleep. Blinking slightly, the brunette teacher looked down incredulously. Did Kakashi really fall asleep! Iruka's mouth worked for a few seconds, before he gave a defeated sigh. He would let this happen, but only for a couple for minutes, than he had to get ready for class.  
  
Closing his eyes, he felt himself grow comfortable, and slowly, his head tilted to the side, facing away from the rising sun.  
  
Yeah, only a couple more minutes.  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wah, what a sad corny story. But I couldn't help it! I can so see their relationship with Kakashi always teasing and Iruka fighting at first than unwillingly giving in. WAH THEY ARE SO CUTE! And I've found such good artwork for them! All Japanese sites, but still wonderful art! If anyone wants them just email me. And if anyone knows any good fan art sites or Fan fiction (English only) sites please tell me!!!! I'm always looking for more, desperately!!!!! 


End file.
